


Punishment

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Oppa Kink, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Sehun does not like other people touching his boyfriend.





	

“Where’s Baekhyun? He was the one that picked this movie." Suho looked around the living room, not seeing the usually loud boy anywhere. “Oh, he said he was too tired for movie night and headed off to bed.” Sehun replied. “Really? He’s always so excited for movie night,” Chanyeol said as he plopped down onto the couch with a bowl full of popcorn.

 

“Yeah and actually I’m feeling kind of tired too…” Sehun faked a yawn, “I think I’m gonna call it a night too.” Jongin frowned. “Are you sure dude? It’s only like ten.” Sehun nodded as he got up from the couch, walking to his room. “Have fun guys, goodnight.” “Goodnight!” the ten other boys yell out simultaneously.

 

The blonde opened the door to his room, greeted by the pleasant sounds of quiet vibrating and soft moans. “Have you been good, hyung?” Sehun smirked, flickering on the lights, revealing the elder with both of his hands tied to either side of the bedpost, a ballgag in his mouth, and a vibrator up his ass. “Nnn…”  he moaned through the gag.

 

Sehun smirked upon seeing Baekhyun’s dick, swollen and red from overstimulation. His body was a mess, coated in a thin sheen of sweat, stomach and chest covered in cum, and his dick was still leaking like crazy. Sehun had left him there since dinner after he saw the brunette sitting on Kris’s lap.

 

Sehun was protective of what’s his and Baekhyun knew that. He didn’t know if the elder was trying to make him jealous on purpose or what but he certainly was not happy when he saw that. So that’s how they ended up here, with Baekhyun tied up with a vibrator shoved deep in his asshole. Sehun didn’t bother putting a cockring on him, he wanted Baekhyun to come over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore.

 

It had been 3 hours since Baekhyun’s been here but it’s felt like way longer. He doesn’t even know how many times he’s came so far but his body was oversensitive and with each orgasm, he felt like he was going to go insane. The elder slowly lifted his head, his eyelids hooded, tears falling down his flushed face.

 

Sehun swallowed hard, the sight turning him on. God Baekhyun looked so fucking good like that. All vulnerable and wrecked and all just for him. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of the boy. He was definitely going to use that later. “Mmmfffh...” “What was that baby?” Sehun cooed, removing the gag from his mouth.

 

“Ugh S-Sehun...P-please no..ngghh..no more…”  Baekhyun begged. “Is my baby tired already? We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet,” Sehun played with the vibrator, pushing it even deeper and angling it toward Baekhyun’s prostate. The brunette cried out, bucking up his hips. “NGhh! P-please! S-sehun!”  

 

“Mhmm maybe, beg me how you know I like it.” the maknae whispered lowly. Baekhyun breathed out shakily. “P-please, Sehun o-oppa.”  he whimpered. Sehun smiled, swiftly pulling out the vibrator. Baekhyun gasped at the quick movement but sighed in relief once it was removed. “You’re not done yet baby.”

 

The blonde stood up, quickly stripping himself of his clothing. “W-what?” Baekhyun panted. Sehun lifted up the other’s hips, spreading his asscheeks and aligning his dick with his entrance, plunging in roughly. “Ah! O-oppa!” the elder cried out, his wrists straining against the harsh ropes.

 

“Fuck! You’re still so tight even after getting fucked by that vibrator,” the younger said breathily, “You’re so good for oppa mhm?” He buried himself deep inside Baekhyun, groaning at the hot and tight walls clenching down on him.

 

Sehun rolled his sinful hips and Baekhyun cried out, his body trembling and hands struggling desperately against the ropes, as the younger brushed against his sweet spot. Sehun’s grip on the elder's waist was firm. Baekhyun whimpered, knowing it was definitely going to leave a bruise tomorrow.

 

The younger thrusted into him, hitting his abused prostate over and over again. Baekhyun arched his back painfully as he moaned. “F-uck! Mnnghh...O-oppa please... hnngh...n-no more...I-I can’t” he sobbed as he went through another painful dry orgrasm. Sehun wet his lips before bending down to suck on the other’s throat.

 

Baekhyun’s breath hitched as he instinctively stretched his neck to give the younger more access. Sehun left a trail of hickies down his neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin. The elder moaned softly but cried out when he felt the younger bite down harder on his neck, leaving a mark. “Only I can touch you.” Sehun growled into the crook of his neck.

 

Baekhyun nodded, panting heavily. “Say it. Say you’re mine.” The younger's voice was dangerously low and hot against his throat.“I-I’m yours o-oppa.” Sehun groaned, grinding his hips against the other's. He pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in roughly. The elder’s body trembled violently as the younger continued thrusting into him at an animalistic speed.

 

Baekhyun choked out a moan, his throat feeling sore and dry. His mind was blank, he was exhausted, and he was unable to form coherent sentences due to the overwhelming pleasure. “Nnghh! O-oppa…” he whimpered, feeling yet another orgasm coming and he just wanted it to be over already. “Have you learned your lesson yet baby? Are you gonna make oppa jealous again?”

 

Baekhyun frantically shook his head. “Nngh N-no, o-oppa. I-I’ll be a good b-boy.” The maknae smiled and kissed the elder sweetly on the lips. “That’s my baby.” Baekhyun cried out as the painful orgasm ripped throughut his body. Sehun gritted his teeth, thrusting in a few more times before reaching his own climax and releasing his seeds into the elder.

The next morning was brutal for Baekhyun. His whole body was sore, especially the lower half, and he had no energy whatsoever. They had to wake up early for dance practice so he couldn’t even sleep in. Tiredly walking into the kitchen, he slumped into one of the chairs at the counter.

“Jesus Baekhyun hyung, Sehun sure did a number on you yesterday.” Jongin said, eyeing the bruises on his neck and wrists. The elder groaned, shooting him a glare, being too tired to verbally reply. “Good morning hyung.” Sehun walked into the kitchen, looking bright eyed and full of energy unlike Baekhyun, kissing him on his cheek.

Baekhyun hummed in response, his head resting on the counter top. “Yah Sehun-ah, let me borrow your phone. I need to call mine, I lost it somewhere last night.” Kris bellowed. Sehun tossed him his phone and Kris caught it, swiping it unlock. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” he dropped the phone, looking up at the maknae with a shocked expression.

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped in horror as he looked the screen, the wallpaper was a picture of him last night. Naked. Tied up. With a vibrator shoved up his ass. “Sehun!” Baekhyun exclaimed, his eyes shooting daggers into the maknae. “What?” Sehun simply replied, shrugging his shoulders and eating a spoonful of cereal.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my first fics so ... please don't judge it too much lmao  
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
